Rings, jewelry, bands, and similar accessories are all constantly exposed to the elements and messy substances. Jewelry articles worn on all appendages, including toe-rings and other foot-worn decorations, are susceptible to harmful substances in addition to routine wear and tear. Substances can damage jewelry, thus negatively affecting its value, as well as damage its cosmetic appeal.
Further, jewelry can inadvertently harm people and items, as well as puncture or damage gloves or other clothing. Innocuous contact with another can potentially lead to a hurtful scratch or cut from a sharp edge of a jewelry article. People employed in jobs requiring frequent use of hands and physical contact, such as physical therapists or dental hygienists, risk harming a patient every time they touch. These medical professionals may place latex gloves over their jewelry, but sharp edges can snag and pierce the gloves, rendering them useless. Further, tools and utensils are subject to scratching, abrasions, and similar damage whenever someone wearing jewelry uses them. As users continuously contact others there is an ever-growing need for a cover to protect the jewelry and similar accessories. Although there are many covers known in the art for use in protecting jewelry articles, none resolve all of the problems solved by the present invention.
For instance, there are many known casings that specifically cover finger-worn articles. Although these casings are protective, they are rigid and typically made of hard plastics. These hard materials hinder flexibility, thus restricting movement of the hand or finger. Due to their rigidity and inflexibility, hard casings are uncomfortable and even abrasive.
Other covers made of more pliable materials can also restrict movement. These pliable covers may not secure to an appendage as well as covers made of rigid materials. To compensate for this lack of stability, known pliable covers wrap around several appendages even though the jewelry intended to be protected fits on a single digit. For instance, there are known jewelry covers that teach leather straps wrapped around a finger to protect a ring, but further include a separate element worn around the user's wrist or palm. A support element then connects the finger wrap and wrist or palm wrap elements. Ultimately, three (and sometimes more) strap pieces combine in the same cover device to provide the necessary stability. These cumbersome covers and may not provide the same level of protection as their rigid counterparts and yet still limit the user's movement.
Additional covers known in the art have similarly complicated assemblies. Many covers stay in place by chains connecting the cover to a wristband element. These chains are typically structurally weak; should any one link snap, the cover will detach and expose the jewelry. Therefore, even more intricate jewelry covers do not lead to enhanced jewelry protection. The more parts a cover has, the more it may restrict movement, and the more difficult it may be to apply to an appendage. Jewelry covers having fewer structural and interrelated elements are likelier to result in easy-on, easy-off application as opposed to those with a greater number of parts.
Further, as the number of parts increases, so does the cost of the cover. Fewer components leads to cheaper manufacturing costs and allows suppliers to provide an inexpensive product to the consumer. Reducing the number of elements lessens the need for repair and maintenance opportunities, therefore lowering future costs as well.
Many covers intended for multiple uses accrue dirt and remnants of harmful substances. Constant cleaning of the cover can be costly and abrasive cleaners may wear away protective coverings. Cursory cleanings allow residue of the harmful substance to remain on the cover. Unclean covers can harbor germs and lead to dirtier, more harmful substances than the very materials the covers intend to protect against. Disposing of the cover after a finite number of uses prevents unsanitary covers from contacting jewelry and spreading to the user. Many of the covers already described, especially those made of costlier materials like leather, or those with elaborate chain elements, are meant for repeated uses. Disposable covers have a far greater chance of promoting sanitary conditions than nondisposable ones.
Many jewelry covers in the art have the disadvantage of being specifically tailored to articles worn on the finger or wrist. Usually, jewelry covers protect rings and precious gems lodged in finger or hand worn articles but are not adapted to protect articles worn on other appendages. Covers employing multiple strap elements, chains, or hard plastics are cumbersome enough to use on a hand, let alone a toe, ankle, or foot. Toe-rings and foot-worn jewelry must remain exposed and cannot receive the protective benefits of known jewelry covers.
Another disadvantage of known jewelry covers, especially those made of hard materials, is their tendency to damage additional layers of clothing. A hard jewelry cover may pierce a latex glove intended to be worn over the jewelry cover. Covers with chains or other protruding elements may catch, puncture, and/or tear fabric gloves or socks. When a user puts on a jacket or shirt, known covers can catch on to the fabric and damage the clothing or fall off from the appendage and expose the jewelry.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a jewelry cover that protects people and articles from scratches, damage, and general harm; does not damage, pierce, puncture, snag, or tear other articles of clothing; protects jewelry articles from unwanted substances; is made of a durable, flexible material that can be worn on any appendage; provide easy-on, easy-off application and detachment; is comfortable to the wearer; is cost-effective; and is disposable.